


Gone

by MrValentine



Series: Various sketches [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrValentine/pseuds/MrValentine
Summary: Время событий - начало Mass Effect 2Three Days Grace - Tell Me Why
Series: Various sketches [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710187
Kudos: 1





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Время событий - начало Mass Effect 2
> 
> Three Days Grace - Tell Me Why

Запрыгнув в челнок, Кайден думал только об одном: выбралась ли Шепард? И все то время, что спасательные капсулы удалялись от полыхающей Нормандии и незнакомого гигантского корабля, ставшего причиной всех бед экипажа, Аленко смотрел в маленький иллюминатор на входном люке. Он не обращал внимания на оклики и заверения, что с Шепард все будет хорошо, что она не из таких передряг выходила победителем: вспомнить хотя бы нападение Властелина пару месяцев назад или тот ужас, что был на Акузе. Но лейтенант напряженно, до боли в глазах, всматривался в огненный шар, который когда-то был Нормандией, его кораблем, его домом.

И в этот момент из огненной пасти, пожирающей передовой фрегат Альянса, вырвалась еще одна спасательная капсула. Сердце Кайдена взволнованно и радостно забилось, мысли унеслись прочь, туда, где он видел, как выходит из челнока, видит Шепард и, плевав на субординацию и целую кучу посторонних глаз, обнимает коммандера. По лицу лейтенанта скользнула улыбка. Все хорошо.

Хоть "путешествие" на ближайшую планету и показалось всем вечностью, на самом деле оно длилось всего лишь полчаса. Пройдя атмосферу, три капсулы мягко приземлились на заснеженную поверхность Алкеры. Надев дыхательные маски и шлемы, члены экипажа Нормандии вышли из челноков, осматривая друг друга и делясь ужасами, пережитыми буквально час назад.

Через несколько минут в небе появилось яркое свечение, и в нескольких десятках метров от остальных капсул приземлилась еще одна, обгоревшая и немного помятая. Кайден в числе первых подбежал к челноку, люк которого уже открылся и из него показался Джокер. Пилот взглянул на Аленко и покачал головой. Кайден почувствовал, что ноги его больше не держат, и рухнул на колени. Пока остальные члены экипажа помогали Джокеру вылезти из капсулы, Аленко никак не мог прийти в себя. Подняв глаза к небу, он увидел огненное зарево и обломки корабля, падавшие на поверхность планеты сотнями метеоров.

\- Шепард, - прошептал Кайден, ощутив, как по щеке под шлемом предательски скатилась слеза. Чья-то рука легла на его плечо.

\- Нам нужно выбираться отсюда, - послышался голос Лиары. - Многим нужна помощь.

Кайден еле заметно кивнул. Склонив голову и сжав кулаки, он сделал глубокий вдох и поднялся на ноги.

\- Передатчики в капсулах работают? - спросил Аленко, стараясь сохранить твердость голоса, насколько это возможно.

\- Да, - отозвался Гаррус. - Я думаю, если мы отправим сигнал, то проходящий мимо корабль Альянса должен подобрать нас. Шепард... Шепард ведь послала сигнал бедствия, когда на нас напали?

\- Да, - ответил Джокер. На лице пилота читалась скорбь. – Она постаралась сделать все, чтобы мы выбрались.


End file.
